


OmegaVerse Eddsworld

by ThisFandomIsntDead



Series: Fandoms Eddsworld Oneshots [1]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Angst, Any Other Tags?, I should give a warning I don't pull punches, I wanted to continue but not this way damnit, Im stuck like this now imao, No Smut, Oneshot turned short story, have fun on the pain train, omega!tord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisFandomIsntDead/pseuds/ThisFandomIsntDead
Summary: Im so sorry for writing this but here have Angsty small Tord.Also a lot of assholes so beware?*Edit: 4/17/17*I made more.  Ey lastest chapter is um yeah it’s an authors Note.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Litterally Matt is the only friend here.

Omega!Tord gets called out as an omega when he's caught taking his medicine by a member of his army in the lunch room. The alpha laughs at him and calls him a weak leader and he'd probably only work well on a cock. 

Others in the lunch room giggle and stuff while Tord stays emotionless and slams his fist into the alphas stomach knocking him over before stamping on his knee and putting pressure on it until a loud snap is heard along with the scream of the alpha. 

"If omegas are supposed to be weak, why don't you get on my level?"

Tord then walks through the lunch room leaving the man to crawl to the infirmary because no one wants to help the guy that just insulted the beast.

Tord thinks nothing of this encounter but he gains even more respect from his army because of it, a few omegas even coming out and kicking ass.

Tord then goes out for a night on the town (more like a walk across the city to get his favorite cigars) and accidentally bumps into a man who gets angry and shoves Tord to the ground and telling him to "Stay there like you were made too Omega."

A few others stop but don't help Tord.

Tord merely stands and brushes himself off while the man gets angrier.

He shoves a finger into Tords chest and tells him to get back on the ground and beg for an apology.

Tord merely lights his last cigar and blows the smoke into the mans face before grabbing the mans wrist and slamming him to the ground with ease.

"How about you stay right where you are like the filthy pig-headed scum you are."

Some of The bystanders cheer for Tord while others look in disgust at how 'uncivil' the young omega is being.

Tord merely takes the cigar and taps the ash off and watches it fall before speaking.

"I'm a person too ya know.... not some cock holder waiting for his alpha to come treat him right."

The disgusted people shout some things at him while the others cheer him on nearly drowning out the hate.

Tord continues on to the cigar store that's only a few blocks down the street now.

Along the way he spots the trio he thought he'd left behind for good.

Pausing in his step for a moment he shook his head and continued down the street crossing their path but never crossing eyes until a hand was on his shoulder and it forced him to spin making him look at an angry Tom and a Disappointed Edd and Matt.

Ash crumbles from his cigar and he sweeps Toms hand off his shoulder. Staring for a moment before saying.

"If you want to yell at me try again later I've already dealt with enough idiots today."

His heart hurt, he didn't mean it.

"What the hell are you still doing in town?!"

Tom growls out.

"Cigars."

Is his simple answer.

Out of the corner of his eye he spots the man from earlier pointing at him from down the street standing next to a couple police officers.

His eyes widen.

"Shit"

He turns and stuffs his hands into his pockets before throwing his hood up over his head and speeding away turning the last corner and into the cigar shop.

Making a quick purchase he goes to leave before he can though the trio stand once again in his way.

"I-I don't have the time for this-"

They move closer and just behind him the two police officers burst in.

"There he is!"

Tord ducks behind some shelves before sliding out the back door and into the back alley.

He curses to himself before turning the corner and booking it to a metal fence which he climbs with ease before disappearing into the nearby tree line getting just out of sight as he heard the shouts of the police officers.

He ends up going to an old spot he used to come out to relax and smoke.

He sits there and enjoys the silence before he hears the muttering of three different people. 

He outwardly groans.

They followed him or knew he'd head here after something like that.

"Fucking commie running like a little bitch omega."

Tords jaw went tight nearly severing the cigar in his mouth.

He hated it.

He hated IT.

He never told them because of all the jokes they'd cracked about omegas, everyone did it why would they be any different.

Tord stood and span around removing his cigar from his mouth and jabbing his finger into Toms chest.

"Fucking stop with the omega shit you damned alcoholic freak!"

Tord was seething and Tom didn't look any better.

"Why? It's not like their ever good for anything besides a good fuck."

That's not true most had dreams but they couldn't do them because they were omegas.

Tord slammed a fist into Toms face without warning sending him to the ground.

"And you-a filthy alpha- could never go through a single percent of what omega have to go through with the bullshit that's called society."

Edds eyes widened behind the fallen Tom as he pieced it together and by the looks of it Matt was getting there.

"Oh god- You're-"

Tord threw his cigar to the ground.

"I'm a two bit whore whose only goal in life is the spread their legs and breed."

He threw his head back with a laugh. 

"I'm a whore and I still kick your flithy fuckin' ass!"

Tords hands were clenched as he tried to will down his breathing as Tom finally clicked in.

All three sat in silence as Tords eye welled up with tears.

He turned and sat back beneath the tree and raised a hand to his face wiping the tears off and curling in wards on himself.

He was a broken man.

But he was still fighting for what he believed in with all his heart.

A society where no one would care if you were an omega or a beta or an alpha, everyone could finally be equal.

He felt something drape over his head and shoulders. 

Looking up he saw a Matt sitting cross legged across from him with only a purple hoodie.

Tord grabbed the sides of the green over coat and curled into it trying to disappear.

"All this time? And you never told us? We would of stopped had you told us."

Tord sniffed as Matt spoke.

"I didn't want to be treated any different from you guys.... don't say you wouldn't because others said the same thing and treated me like a child.... like a worthless child."

He gave another loud sob.

God he's was disgusting.

Maybe they'll kill him.

Ha.

That's a funny thought.

Tom maybe would.

He closed his eyes his sobbing finally ceasing as he nearly cried himself to sleep.

God he was a mess.

He just hopes they'll leave him there to die.

He couldn't handle going the jail.

The percent of omegas that get raped is almost one hundred. You'd be extremely lucky if you didn't.

Man what a depressing little man he was.

And he fell into a heavy sleep.

Three reasons he did.

He hadn't slept in two days.

The stress he's gone through.

And the 'friends' he'd left behind.


	2. Fuck me sideways here's more of this since people like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ended up making more.... idk how much more I'll make but there's at least another chapter after this that's planned

They'd left Matt and Tord alone in the forest, there was to be fair a lot going on and Matt seemed to be the best choice to leave with the sleeping Tord.

Both Edd and Tom weren't convinced that 'equality' was what Tord was reaching for with the whole 'Red Army' bullshit.

Matt didn't seem to see the risk here and it made both of them disturbed.

Had Tord already gotten to him?

No. No. We're just too paranoid.

Or are we?

Edd slightly chewed at his knuckle as he thought of possible ways why Matt would be so trusting of the Traitor.

Looking over at Tom, who seemed to be the more conflicted one about this whole thing, yeah sure he'd felt bad about all the pst things he'd said to Tord before he'd even knew he was an Omega, he felt sick.

All those things he said were unacceptable, unbelievable even!

Biting down on his lip he didn't notice the blood until it dripped down his chin.

Yeah maybe that was a reason to hate Tord a little more.

The monster DNA that ran through his veins made him more irritable then the regular Alpha, as well as his teeth should never be used for a claiming bite, which he'd never do anyway not until he'd found the perfect one.

Edd looked at him concerned and held up the cloth he normally carried for Toms glasses, when he actually wore them.

Handing over to the black eyed man who took it and dabbed it onto the skin around the wound, already feeling it puff up with the venom from his 'fangs'.

Yes venom another downfall to the DNA he carried, it wasn't harmful in anyway it just made the skin irritated and at most made it sting a bit more then it should have.

Well maybe it wasn't harmful to him but he'd never bite another to see what happens.

Gritting his teeth he snapped out of his thoughts to Edd looking at him worriedly.

"Sorry Edd didn't mean to-"

"Just don't please, that's what happened last time you got so stuck in your thoughts you lashed out, I'm gonna be honest and say I don't want to get hurt again."

He said as he rubbed his right bicep.

Tom looked like a kicked puppy and his gaze went down to the ground.

"Let's just tell Matt we'll meet him at home."

"There's no need."

The ginger seemingly popped out of nowhere next to Edd and Tom causing both to jump.

His green coat was still gone but Tord was nowhere to be seen.

"...."

Toms jaw was clenched.

"Let's get going shall we?"

Matt trotted back through the way they'd come into the forest the first time.

"Yeah, I guess."

The other two followed shortly after, the two that would soon see what was truly happening in the world.

~

Snuggled safely inside of the large green coat he walked back into his base, face set in stone as he barked a few orders to soldiers who seemed to be slacking off.

One who even dared to say,

"Make me."

Not even looking up from the phone he wasn't supposed to even have.

Tords face distorted into a twisted smile.

"I didn't catch that, want to say it again?"

The solider glanced up and his face went from smug to terrified as he pocketed his phone and rushed back to his station.

"Thought so."

Tord hummed in victory.

He wasn't short like most Omegas in fact he was actually as tall as a beta or a short Alpha. 

He stood at a impressive 5'9, with more muscle then fat, and in all honesty he looked more like an Alpha then an Omega, he acted more like an Alpha even, or at least a very dominant Beta.

Nearly strutting down the hallways to his room, he stopped to see the rare Alpha pair in his ranks.

"Good Afternoon, Pat, Paul."

He smiled at his two oldest friends.

They both looked at him and saluted before greeting him back.

"How went the cigar shopping?"

Tord shook his coat a little hearing a loud shifting of a box in his pocket.

"Pretty well I think, though I did run into some of 'those' people."

Pat's face rolled up in light rage.

"I can't believe some people still."

Tord merely continued smiling.

"Won't be like it for long if we keep it up, we have new people joining everyday, new investors on the weekly."

Both commanders nodded.

Tord went silent a second before Paul said something before him.

"I see you saw 'them' again."

He pointed at the green coat Tord was still wearing.

"...yeah, though Matt said if the other two would join he'd be right along side, he just doesn't want to leave them alone to make up their own story."

The rest of their chat didn't last long it was mostly about the next meeting in the morning before they parted ways and Tord made his way into his room.

Sitting down roughly in his chair he gave a loud sigh and kicked his feet up onto his desk.

"What will tomorrow bring?"

~

He didn't know when he'd dozed off but he awoke with a start the book he held in his lap falling to the ground stirring up a bit of dust.

Blinking rapidly as his eyes got used to the light, he slid his feet off his desk nearly sighing in relief as his back cracked from straightening it out.

Glancing at the clock he noted it was a quarter past nine in the morning, only an hour and forty-five minutes before the meeting.

Sighing he stood and made sure the door was locked before throwing his chair under the door handle and removing his coat.

Throwing it onto the coat rack with little care he slowly made his way to his room which branched off from the office part.

Entering into the room he stripped himself down to his boxers before gathering up new clothes and pushing open the dark wood painted door to his bathroom.

Starting the water he grabbed the razor sitting on the counter before feeling his face.

Still smooth enough for his liking he flicked it open to touch up the edges around the back of his neck.

Removing the eyepatch from his face he looked at the scar tissue around the closed socket.

It was sometimes fun to poke at but right now it just made him feel sad.

He really wanted his.... his friends to join him, Matt said he would but he doesn't want the other two to be left alone to make the decision.

Peer pressure.

One of the many things Tord knew too well, but we won't dive into those memories just yet.

Setting the razor down he slowly slid his flesh hand up the metal one before pulling hard at a switch so it would pop off.

Looking at the partially covered stump that was once a full arm he wiggled it around noting the flesh still seemed raw towards the center.

Setting the arm down on the counter he tested the water in the shower before stripping out of his boxers, a bit gracefully for a currently one armed man, and slid into the warm water.

Sighing in relief as it rushed down his sore back and the rest of his sore body he vowed to never sleep in his office again.

He didn't even remember when he'd put in conditioner but he could smell the light scent of cinnamon and apples, along with a hint of mint from his body wash.

The smells that made him feel so safe along with the warmth from the water which was starting to die down.

~

Drying his hair off after a couple attempts of putting his arm back on gone wrong until he literally accidentally got it back on.

He dressed in his normal clothing up until the top where he would of normally worn a gray top, instead going for a pure white while sliding his coat on and buttoning it up.

Black boots shining and black gloves on both hands, he looked fearsome.

The hat would be a bit too much if he were to wear it so he just dusted it off a bit and placed it back on his shelf.

Walking back into his office from his room for the third time he finally hooked his foot onto the leg of the chair and pulled it back so it span landing roughly where it needed to be before unlocking the door to be greeted by the Alpha pair.

He should probably give some insight on why they were there, more so their 'story'.

It's simple really Alphas arn't supposed to mate to other Alphas much like how Omegas are supposed to be submissive.

It's like a forbidden fruit which both males took a bite of that they'll never be able to undo.

I mean why would they want to?

They're quite happy where they are now and soon enough they wouldn't have to continue on acting like friends in public to avoid unnecessary attention, Tord would make damn sure of that.

It was kind of funny how they met, Paul had been running a job for Tord and had noticed a large group of people huddled on the sidewalk, thinking it wasn't his business until he heard the whining and cheering coming from the middle.

"Come on, show 'em whose top dog!"

"Fuck the bitch!"

Stopping and barely getting a glance to the center he noticed two people both with bloody faces and bruises.

An Alpha and Omega pair, but they looked similar, two brothers?

Looking harder he found he was staring at a pair of Identical twins.

It was quite normal for twins to be different in the 'ranking' but the Omega twin was the one defending his Alpha twin, receiving some nasty wounds doing so.

Paul let out a low growl and pushed his way into the circle pulling a gun out and shooting it into the air, shrieks were heard and everyone scattered.

Huffing in anger for a moment more before turning towards the pair and putting the gun back in its holster.

"Anything broken on the both of you?"

They seemed to freeze a minute before checking themselves.

"I don't think so, just some bruised bones is all."

He offered both of them a hand which they were both hesitant to take.

The Alpha of the two nearly collapsed back to the ground with a whine of pain.

"Shit, hey mind if I carry you?"

Nodding the Omega sighed and helped him onto Paul's back who asked them if they needed a hospital.

Both froze up and the Omega shook his head.

"We should be fine, thanks though."

Giving a raised brow at the Omega with a bored expression before sighing.

"Come on I'll take you both back to base, we have a small medical room we can use back there."

They both blinked.

"Base?"

Paul nodded.

"Yeah I'm a solider, and our leader wouldn't care as long as you talked with him. He hates these things more then I do and that's saying something."

Pausing a moment before the Alpha said,

"What kinda of things?"

Paul paused in thought for a moment trying to figure out how to explain it.

"The audacity to treat another human like a toy."

Was probably the simplest way he could of put it.

Making it back to his car, which was a large dark grey truck that was his pride and joy, he asked them if they actually wanted to go back to base.

They looked at one another for a moment before nodding.

Paul slid the one of his back and into his car where his brother took the place next to him.

Paul yawned before digging into the center console and pulling out his cigarette box and opening it.

"Damn him and his health nut ways."

Sitting inside were only lollipops and suckers.

How he managed to cram them into there without him noticing was a mystery to him, but he was also slightly thankful for him caring like he did.

Sighing he pulled out the only blue raspberry and stuck it in his mouth.

At least put more blue raspberry in next time.

He thought before starting the car up and driving towards base but not before a quick 'heads up call' to his boss who promptly said he'd meet them down at the med bay.

~

Upon arriving in the medbay the nurses scurried around shifting beds around so there was tow next to each other before they asked them to lay down.

Paul watched in amusement as the nurses, both female and male, asked what had happened and when they explained the nurses gave cries of anger saying how nobody should be treated that way.

They dressed them up in hospital gowns and bandaged their cuts and put cold packs on the large bruises.

Closing off the room they finished up and left Paul and the other two in the room alone.

Paul who was chewing on the stick of the sucker by now and the other two looked content.

"By the way I never got your names, I'm Paul by the way."

"You can call me Pat, my idiot brother over here is Pay."

Pay looked at him with a playful glare before sticking his tongue out.

A knock on the door caused Paul to jump slightly before he straightened up and opened it, revealing a man shorter then him, and looking like someone who just woke up.

"Sir, I didn't expect you here for awhile longer."

The man just shushed him and shut the door behind him, deflating like a child whose toy got taken.

"You need to start getting more sleep, you look barely coherent."

The man groaned.

"I had so much paperwork. And there's still more, but I had to come see them."

Paul rolled his eyes and knocked his shoulder playfully into his tired bosses.

"Sit down, you don't look very stable, or should I get Mrs. Theodore in here?"

Groaning he sat in a chair across the room and slumped into it.

"Hello, how are you two today, minus the injuries?"

His eyes had circles under them but he still seemed slightly alert.

"Okay I guess."

They introduced themselves after that and the man stood again.

"I'm Tord Andersen, leader of the Red Army whose first goal is to destroy the current 'appreciation' of current Omegas. Followed by complete equality, for all who agree."

Pat's eyes widened.

"R-Red Army? And your the leader?"

"Correct. Not many seem to appreciate the fact since a certain 'point' came out."

"Certain point?"

Pay questioned.

Tord nodded.

"I'm an Omega, like that fact changes anything for the goals of this army, if anything it just shows how people even in this army still don't want to change."

Paul chuckled.

"You put four people in solitary with broken bones this week alone for 'not understanding what we're fighting for'."

Tord opened his mouth but closed it quickly.

"I have anger issues okay? I'm trying to not do that, but when you have the strength and will to do something like me it sometimes just happens."

Pat and Pay blinked rapidly at this.

An omega leading this huge army? That wasn't something you would of thought happening. Both thought the man from his stance was at least a beta of not Alpha himself.

"Hey and at least it was less then before!"

Tord huffed while Paul chuckled.

"True but that's because more people are learning, not because your anger is disappearing."

"Are you two mated?"

Pay blurted out both his and his brothers thoughts.

Tord and Paul froze before Tord keeled over from laughing.

Paul made a small noise of disturbance and looked at them both.

"We're like brothers, or close friends. Besides not my type."

Tord choked and wheezed on the floor trying to semi-breathe now.

"Shush up you."

Paul couldn't help but laugh as well.

Soon they were all laughing and Tord had to admit it felt like a family in here.

If only he knew what the future was going to be like he would of choose to live in that timeframe forever.

If only.

~


	3. Short, short, filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, fuck you.

Matt had been acting strange.

Well he was strange already in his own way but he'd been quieter as of late and it bugged Tom.

Edd was sure it was just the shock of seeing Tord again but Tom wasn't so sure.

Maybe Matt was hiding something.

Tom thought before dismissing the thought.

He wouldn't hide anything important from us, and even if he did he'd tell us eventually.

Tom pondered for a moment taking a small sip of water out of the glass next to him.

He'd noticed how he'd been getting dehydrated as of late and for now he's only drinking water, since hangovers won't help the pounding in his skull.

Sighing he watched as Edd came in and sat down on the other side of the couch.

It was quiet for awhile which Tom was thankful for, after a bit Edd cracked a can of Coke and turned the tv on seemingly bored.

The news was on telling of another attack on the capital from the 'Red Army' saying about how the Leader showed no mercy as he actually took down and captured an Alpha Leader by himself, and how they were now holding the capital under house arrest basically after the Red Leader disappeared with his captive.

Edd frowned switching the tv back off.

"Just as I was forgetting about that, it pops back up like a weed."

He slunk down in his seat as Tom merely looked at the blank screen with a blank face of his own.

"Something big is happening soon, I just hope he doesn't try anything with us again."

~

Matt had been listening in from the stairs and crept back up to his room.

Kidnapping didn't seem like Tords style, but then again Matt had seen a different side of the man, a side that was willing to do anything to get equality.

Matt knew he'd killed before to reach his goal, his simple goal.

He frowned before lightly pinching his own cheek.

'I can't think like this right now.'

He looked at his dresser sitting on top of it was a phone with a red mark across it.

Tord had handed it to him, saying if anything ever went wrong to dial 3 and hold until the ringing stopped before pressing 9.

He'd also said if he just wanted to know more to dial 1, to afraid to dial it he'd just left it there.

'I'll get answers soon.'

He curled up on his bed staring at the wall.

"I wonder if it'll be worth it."

He mumbled out loud.

Sitting up again he looked at the phone before picking it up.

Taking a deep breath he dialed the first number.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahaha now I won't update for a month and leave you all in suspense.
> 
> >:3
> 
> Jk it'll be like a week or two


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me in the ass I’m so sorry.
> 
> Also Short but SOME content I can’t figure out what I was leading this into but I have a good idea now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick A/N:   
> This is O/B/A but theres not gonna be smut in this, I want to focus on how people should struggle rather then fuck away all their problems. I know Omega verse is pretty much just a big kink and normally would have tons of smut but I just can't put that in the story, it's gonna be more about equality then Fuck Fuck Fuck.

-

The meeting Tord was in wasn't going well.

'That's an understatement.'

He thought as he dodged a chair being thrown across the room with enough force to stick itself in the drywall.

Gritting his teeth he remembered how this started.

Someone had jokingly flirted with another's mate since they'd been friends for years and it was a common occurrence between the two, but I guess the betas mate didn't take to kindly to that and had started swinging.

Tord felt something slam into his face and his nose break under the pressure.

Okay there goes solving this without violence.

Tord rushed up and grabbed both of the fighting idiots and flung them both to the ground with ease.

Blood dropped from his face and they both went dead silent noticing the angry Red Leader.

"Both of you will walk out that door and not come back to this meeting room until you can stop being children about things, I'm mostly speaking to you Jesse."

The betas mate Jesse shivered under Tords glare while the other snickered at him.

"Same goes for you Jason, I thought out be smart enough to not pick fights, there goes the thought of letting you lead the task force, Jen guess you get a promotion."

The girl whooped rather lamely and kept her blank face.

"More paper work yay."

Tord escorted the two fighters out of the room and into two 'quiet rooms' which were used for situations like this.

Sitting back down in his chair he sighed and the Beta apologized on his mates behalf.

"It's fine, I'm just glad our meeting partners aren't here yet, if they were they'd be facing way worse then they would now."

Tord touched his crooked nose and snapped it back into place with semi-hesitation.

Just as they were bandaging his nose up the potential business partners strolled through the door.

There was three of them.

All from different armies supporting some range of the same thing Tord was, just on a lesser scale.

One was an Alpha who according to Tords reports lost his mate when a law pasted saying if an Omega came into heat in public they could be used by anyone at any time, his mate had been used and through the strain of what had happened she sadly had ended her own life.

He had vowed to never let that happen to another person as long as he lived, he'd gotten the law off the legal side of the books almost instantly after her death.

The other two were wild cards to Tord, he knew next to nothing but their armies were well known.

Yellow, Grey, Indigo, and Red all sat in a room.

"Take a seat, We'll begin in a moment."

~


	5. NOT A CHAPTER SRRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPEAKING ABOUT SOME SHIT AND ITS NOT MYSELF FOR ONCE.

Hey it’s been a while....

I have a couple excuses for not being around and most of them are mental issues I’ve been going through but now I feel finally ready to write and finish a lot of the things I’ve written.

My first goal is the Omega!Tord mini-series I still have the draft for, but I’m finishing up summer classes and will have to reread the drafts and fanfic itself to understand where I was going.

All I can give you about the fanfic itself is that it sort of has an open ending and lots of hinted at stuff, I wanted it to be more of a story of embracing oneself through tragedy and fighting through, but it’ll pull out to long for me to be comfortable in finishing it.

So to anyone to still cares,

Cheers I’m back

-Fandom

Ps: After looking at all of the stuff I have on here in Drafts I’m only doing the Omega!Tord fanfic after that I’m moving on from the fandom Permanently.

I got back into Undertale forgive me I’ve sinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Save me from school plz.


End file.
